that bad girl power i got
by MarryMePuck
Summary: Brittany helps Rachel find a different sort of song to sing in glee.


"Good Morning Rachel" Brittany smiled. Rachel looked up from her homework, She and Brittany had become very good friends over recent weeks after being paired up in a glee assignment. Rachel was glad to have someone to call a friend.

"Hello Brittany, Do you know what your singing in Glee this afternoon?" Rachel asked politely.

"Yes, Im singing If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears." Brittany grinned. "What are you going to sing?"

"Oh I'm not sure. Probably something from Wicked, I don't know which song yet, But there all marvellous." Brittany frowned and put her hands over her ears.

"Stop using long words, Why don't you sing something that Is actually in the charts today.?" Brittany didn't see the point in always singing songs by the same artist (Or Musical in Rachels case) She was the one that always said they should widen their musical interest. (And people said Brittany was dumb.)

"Well, Im not really familiar with anything that is in the charts today. What song would you suggest?"

"Um...I can't remember all of them. But come over mine tonight and we can prepare you a song that will blow everyone away" Brittany smiled, She was going to make everyone drool over her tomorrow.

"Okay, That sounds good."

Brittany was ready to give up, Rachel had hated every song that she had showed her, She said that they were untalented and out of pitch. Rachel sighed and turned off her radio.

"Brittany, I appreciate you trying to help me, But Im going to stick to singing something from Wicked." She grabbed her bad and headed out of the door. Brittany grabbed her arm.

"Please, Just one more song." She begged, Giving Rachel her best pouty face. Rachel sighed, Giving in. Brittany grinned, Satisfied at getting her own way and skipped over to her CD player and started playing a track. Rachels face formed into a frown.

"What song is this." She asked Brittany.

"Poison by Nicole Scherzinger." She smiled, She knew Rachel liked the song.

"I'll sing it." She grinned, Thinking of everyone's faces when they hear her singing something that isn't from a musical.

"YAY, I have a replica of the white costume that she wears in the video." She walked into her closet and handed Rachel a super hero like costume.

"Okay, Thank you Brittany." Rachel grinned and walked out her front door. Tomorrow was going to be good.

"Excuse Mr Schue, Before I perform my solo, Could I please get changed into my outfit?" Rachel asked. When he nodded her and Brittany run out the room. Rachel got changed into her costume, When she looked in the floor length mirror she didn't no what to think. It was so tight, It clung to every curve on body, She felt like running around and pretending to be a superhero, But she wasn't 8 years old so she didn't.

"Rachel, You look hot." Brittany grinned. "Now lets go and show you off." She grabbed her arm and ran into the auditorium, She let Rachel walked behind the curtains. The music began to play.

Got venom dripping from my lips (Rachel began to crawl around the stage, Looking at her audience)  
Know who you're about to kiss (She slowly began to walk down the stairs)  
Think that you can handle it, boy, it's on (She placed herself on Artie's lap and pecked his cheek)  
Just step into the danger zone (She lifted herself of his lap and landed into splits)  
Shake it if you wanna roll, never bend, (She placed her hands on Matt's chest and began to slowly rise up)  
Just take control, stakes are on (She grabbed his hand and began to dance with him, Shimming up and down him)  
So sick, get a grip, gonna stick to a stick (Rachel pushed Matt down and returned to the stage.)  
I don't think that I can stop this (She ran a hand slowly through her hair)  
Pick it up, let it drop, when it drops slip it up (She dropped to the floor and quickly jumped up)  
Oh no, I'll never stop (She jumped off the stage and began to dance)

That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight  
Cause tonight got poison on my mind  
That power I got you'll be mine when I stay till real late  
Got poison on my mind  
I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)  
I got that poison, that poison on my mind  
I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)  
I got that poison, that poison on my mind

So cool out, let her in the scene (She circled round Santana's chair, Who had a suggestive smirk on her face)  
Cause tonight I need to kiss a sexy little dirty scream, yeah, it's on (She lean't over Noah's chair)  
Then I get you in my sleep, it ought to be extreme (She pulled him up, And ran her hands up and down his chest, Her body moving up and down with them.)  
You're so cool, baby, you're so mean (Turn me on, turn me on) (She winked at Noah and kicked him down onto his chair)

So sick, get a grip, gonna stick to a stick (She walked over to Kurt and began to wink at him, Which freaked him out)  
I don't think that I can stop this (She ran back onto the stage and began to repeat the dance that Brittany had taught her)  
Pick it up, let it drop, when it drops slip it up

Oh no, I'll never stop, hey

That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight  
Cause tonight got poison on my mind  
That power I got, you'll be mine when I stay till real late  
Got poison on my mind  
I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)  
I got that poison, that poison on my mind  
I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)  
I got that poison, that poison on my mind

I got that poison, that poison, that poison  
I'll make you fall in love with me  
(Turn me on, turn me on)  
I got that poison, that poison, that poison  
I'll make you fall in love with me  
(Turn me on, turn me on)

That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight  
Got poison on my mind  
That power I got, you'll be mine till the light  
Got poison on my mind

That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight (She stood in the middle of the stage and sang the last verse, Pumping her fist into the air.)  
Cause tonight got poison on my mind  
That power I got, you'll be mine when I stay till real late  
Got poison on my mind  
I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh, uh huh)  
Got poison on my mind  
I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh, uh huh)  
Got poison on my mind

Everyone sat in silence, Brittany grinned at everyone's reactions. Everyone looked shocked (Or turned on)

"Mail Man, Mail Man." Finn mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. Kurt chuckled at him, And looked at Rachel.

"I think that performance might of turned me straight" Kurt said seriously, Shocking everyone in the room. Brittany clapped, She had the biggest crush on Kurt.

"Berry, If you ever decided to go gay, Call me." Santana winked. Puck growled and walked up to the stage and wrap his arms around her waist protectively.

"Back off she's mine." Puck smirked, Rachel kissed him on the cheek. He grinned down at her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Thank You." She mouthed to Brittany, Who gave her the thumbs up.

And people say Brittany isn't smart.


End file.
